1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus configured to read an image formed on a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus including a main body and a document cover that is openable and closable with respect to the main body. A contact glass is disposed on an upper face of the main body. A reading unit is provided under the contact glass. The document cover is pivotable about a pivot axis to expose or cover an upper face of the contact glass.
After the document cover is opened, a document is placed on the contact glass, and the document cover is closed. In this state, the contact glass is covered with the document cover, with the document pressed on the contact glass. As a result, the document can be held in close contact with a document table. While moving at a predetermined speed in this state, the reading unit emits light onto the document placed on the contact glass. Light reflected from the document is received by an image sensor of the reading unit, so that reading of an image formed on the document is completed.
This image reading apparatus may include an auto document feeder (ADF) for automatically supplying a document placed on the document cover, onto the document table. In such an image reading apparatus, one end of a harness is connected to an electric component such as a motor provided in the document cover. The other end portion of the harness extends toward a main body side of the image reading apparatus, and the other end of the harness is connected to a control board provided for controlling components of the image reading apparatus.
The document cover is provided with a retaining shaft extending parallel to the pivot axis for the document cover. In the closed state of the document cover, the harness drawn to an outside of the document cover is bent along an upper portion of an outer circumferential face of the retaining shaft so as to form a U-shape and extends downward toward the main body side. When the document cover is opened, the U-shaped portion of the harness is straightened. This movement of the harness does not hinder the document cover from opening and closing.